High School Love
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Logan Mitchell, Lucy Mitchell and Carlos Garcia all had to move from texas to Minnesota and started on the new school. On the first day Logan and Carlos both fall hard for the boys Kendall Knight and James Diamond, but what happens when James likes Lucy and Lucy slowly begins to fall for him? KOGAN, JARLOS, a really tiny bit of Jucy AU.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell opened his eyes and sighed when he saw the familiar stuff in his room. He sat up and groaned when he remembered the summer has ended and he had to go back to school. Logan moved from Texas to Minnesota in the summer and he had to start on his new high school. He didn't like the idea of starting all over and making new friends. Logan didn't need new friends, he had enough friends in Texas who he had to leave behind. Logan was furious when he figured out that he had to leave his hometown and his friends behind. His mother could get a better job here in Minnesota. Logan sighed. Just as he threw the blankets off of him he heard yelling in the hallway. Logan rolled his eyes and threw his door open to see his steph-brother Carlos banging on the bathroom door.

"LUCY! HURRY THE FUCK UP!'' Carlos yelled as he pounded on the door.

Logan was watching from the doorway and laughed at his steph-brother. Lucy could take forever in the bathroom. It went like this every morning. Logan always decided to stay out of his brother and sister fights.

"I'M ALMOST DONE! CALM YOUR FREAKING HORSES!'' Lucy yelled back.

Carlos gave a frustrated groan and pounded on the door one more time. Logan was holding his sides as he was laughing his ass off. It was just way to funny to see his steph-brother and sister fighting over each other like that. Carlos glared at him and turned around to his steph-brother.

"What are you laughing at, _Logie_?'' Carlos said with a smirk on his lips. "There's only half an hour left for we have to leave, you know how long I can take.''

Logan stopped laughing, glared at Carlos and slammed his bedroom door close. Carlos laughed to himself before turning to the bathroom door and started pounding again.

"LUCY OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR _NOW_ OR I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!''

Logan came out of his bedroom, fully dressed and walked down the stairs to find his mom and Carlos' dad sitting at the kitchen table. Joanna looked up and smiled at her son.

"Goodmorning Logan. Want some breakfast before you leave?'' his Mom asked him.

Logan nodded and sat down at the table, grabbing a toast and a cup of tea. "Goodmorning mom, Mr. Garcia.''

Mr. Garcia smiled back. "Goodmorning, Logan. Ready to start at your new school?''

Logan sighed but nodded. "Yes.''

Lucy came running down the stairs, ran to the table, grabbed the toast out of Logan's hands and bite into it.

"Hey!'' Logan yelled and glared at his older sister.

"Sorry, but we have to go. Hurry up, Litos is already waiting in the car. Bye Mom, Bye Mr. Garcia" Lucy said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Logan sighed and stood up, he kissed her mother's cheek before swinging his back over his shoulder and follow Lucy to the car. He climbed into the back seat and fastened his seatbelt. Carlos drove away and parked in the school parking lot. Carlos, Lucy and Logan got out of the car and walked into the school buidling.

"So after school,'' Logan started, "I thought we could...''

Logan stopped talking and walking as he stared in front of him with an open mouth. Lucy noticed Logan stopped walking and turned around, glanzing at Logan confused.

"Hello?'' Lucy waved her hand in front of Logan's face who didn't budge. He just kept staring.

"What's wrong with him?'' Carlos asked confused. He looked in the direction Logan was staring at and laughed.

Lucy glanced at him confused. "What's so funny?''

Carlos pointed in front of them. "I think Logan's in love." Carlos said as he pointed to the blonde guy who was standing a few feet away from them, laughing about something the taller teen said. Carlos couldn't help but notice the brown haired taller dude was amazingly handsome.

"Brown or Blonde dude?'' Lucy asked as she spotted them.

"Blonde. Oh yeah, definitely blonde.'' Logan whispered as he kept staring at the blonde god.

Lucy snickered. "Well come on then, let's go.'' She grabbed Logan's and Carlos' hands and pulled them to the talking and laughing boys.

"What? No! Lucy!'' Both boys protested until they were in front of them. Carlos and Logan smiled shyly.

"Hey boys.'' Lucy said bravely, getting the attention from the blonde and the brown haired boys.

"Well hello,'' The brown haired boy said and smiled brightly, looking Lucy up and down. "Are you lost, pretty lady?''

Lucy had her arms crossed and stared at James weirdly. "Are you _flirting _with me?''

"Well... maybe if you insist. My name's James. James Diamond.'' James said and shook Lucy's hand with a big smile.

"Yeah and I'm not interrested." Lucy patted James' shoulder and took a step back so Logan and Carlos were in front of James and his friend.

The blonde haired guy smiled at Logan and stook his hand out. Logan blushed but shook his hand.

"My name's Kendall Knight.'' Kendall said with a friendly smile.

Logan smiled back and stared into the green orbs that belonged to Kendall. "Logan Mitchell.''

Carlos shook James hand and bit his lip sweetly. "My names Carlos Garcia.''

James smiled back and then gently pushed Carlos aside and stood in front of Lucy.

"And what was your name, gorgeous?'' He asked with a flirtatious smile.

"The name's Lucy Mitchell. And I'm still not interested.'' She said with a smile.

"Mitchell? Are you the sister of Logan?" James asked as he pointed to Logan.

Lucy faked a gasp. "Really? I didn't notice!'' She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the boys alone.

James followed her with his eyes. "She likes me.'' He stated with a smile.

Kendall and Logan stared at him. "No she doesn't." They both said at the same time. They stared at each other and smiled as they locked eyes.

Carlos just stared at the ground as James claimed Lucy liked him. That was just his luck. Of course James had to be straight. He always fell in love with guys that were straight. Logan noticed and felt bad for his steph-brother. James swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Well. I have Algebra right now.'' He said while he sighed.

Carlos looked hopefull up. "I do too! Maybe we could... walk together?''

James smiled and nodded. "Sure. You can sit next to me if you want.''

Carlos smiled and him and James walked down the hall. "I would like that very much.''

Kendall and Logan looked after them and then Kendall looked at Logan.

"So, Logan what do you have next?'' He asked the blushing brunette.

Logan searched in his pocket and fished his schedule out. He looked at before replying. "Biology.'' He said, looking at Kendall.

Kendall smiled. "Me too. Wanna... walk together and sit together?''

Logan smiled but deep down he was sqeauling. He walked with Kendall down the hall and smiled as Kendall told him stories about Ice Hockey.

* * *

Kendall and Logan were laughing when they walked to the table were Carlos was shoving his food back and forth. He had a hurt expression on his face. Logan frowned and sat with Kendall down across from his steph-brother.

"Hey Carlos. What's going on?'' Logan asked and Carlos looked up.

"Well first,'' Carlos began, "Lucy is in our Algebra class so when I went to sit next to James, he pushed me out of the seat to make room for Lucy. When Lucy denied she sat behind me. Then James wouldn't stop passing me notes to give to Lucy. When I got busted, I couldn't tell it was James so I took the blame and now I have detention because of that guy.'' Carlos let his head bang to the table.

"Why do I always fall in love with straight guys?'' Carlos whined.

"Oh, James isn't straight.'' Kendall remarked and Carlos' head flew up.

"He's not?'' Carlos asked hopefully. Kendall shook his head.

"He's bi. Just like me.'' Kendall said with a slight smile. "Judge all you want, I don't care.''

Logan and Carlos shared a glance. "Nah, we would never judge our own kind.''

Kendall cocked his head to the side. "You're both Bi too?''

Carlos nodded but Logan shook his head. "I'm bi, and Logan is completely a 100% gay.''

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. "It's true.'' He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh,'' Kendall said. "Cool.''

James joined them and sat down next to Carlos. He let his head fall down on the table and groaned loudly. Kendall and Logan shared a glance and decided to ignore him. Carlos wanted to ask what was wrong but he was still hurt from what he did to him because of Lucy. James noticed no one asked him what was wrong and groaned again, this time with slight whine. Logan looked at Kendall who just shook his head. James lifted his head up, glared at his best friend and whined loudly.

"Okay fine!'' Kendall said annoyed. "I'll bite. What's wrong?''

"Lucy just turned me completely down. In front of the WHOLE acting class!'' James whined and let his head fall back down on the table.

Kendall groaned and threw his head back. "Dude!''

James looked up and stared at his best friend. "What?''

"Lucy is NOT interested! She DOESN'T like you, so just GIVE UP!''

James glared at Kendall. "I'm a DIAMOND, Knight. Diamonds never give up!''

Logan glanced at Carlos who was shoving his food back and forth again.

"Well, what do you think about dating a GUY who is half related to Lucy?'' Logan suggested.

Carlos looked up at him with wide eyes and let his jaw dropped. He shook his head wildly and looked kinda scared. James looked at Logan confusedly.

"No. I rather date Lucy herself, thank you very much.''

Carlos stood up and ran outside, ignoring his steph-brothers calls. Logan sighed and stood up. He glanced at Kendall.

"Sorry Kendall, I have to go help him.'' Logan turned on his heels and ran after Carlos. "CARLOS, PLEASE WAIT!''

James stared at them confusedly and turned to Kendall. "What the fuck was that about?''

Kendall sighed and sipped his drink. "Poor guy likes someone but the guy he likes, likes someone else.'' Kendall said, hoping James would catch on.

James didn't. He felt slightly bad for Carlos. "Poor guy.'' Was all he said before digging into his lunch.

Kendall rolled his eyes. That boy could be so clueless sometimes.

* * *

"I-It's just n-not f-f-f-fair!'' Carlos sobbed into his steph-brothers arms as he clung to him.

Logan looked at him worriedly as he tried to comfort Carlos as best as he could. Logan was familiar with this. Ever since his mother and Mr. Garcia got married, he dealed with Carlos' broken heart almost daily. Carlos fell in love quickly. Carlos mostly fell in love with guys who were straight. Once he found it, his heart would break. Lucy came walking towards them. She sat down on the other side next to Carlos and pushed some of her black and red hair out of her face. She rubbed her steph-brothers back and looked at Logan with a worried expression. Logan just shook hsi head and continued to comfort his steph-brother. Lucy sighed and did the same thing as Carlos kept crying in Logan's arms.

* * *

"He WHAT?!'' Lucy yelled.

Logan flinched and backed away. Things with Lucy could get pretty ugly when she was mad. But she wasn't mad. No, Lucy was _furious_. And boy, you had to watch out when Lucy Mitchell was furious.

"I'm gonna fucking murder the guy!'' She screeched and was about to run out of the janitors closet to go look for James. Logan stopped her.

"Lucy don't!'' Logan said and grabbed her arm.

"Why fucking not?'' She snapped. Logan looked straight into her eyes.

"Because Carlos' likes him. Promise to leave him alone.''

Lucy threw her head back, groaning loudly, with her arms crossed. "_Logan!''_

"Promise me!'' Logan pressed and grabbed her shoulders.

Lucy sighed but nodded her head. "Okay, fine.''

Logan smiled and pulled her into a hug. Lucy hugged her younger brother back. If anything, Logan couldn't wish for a better sister than Lucy. She was the best big sister ever.

"C'mon. Let's get Carlos and get out of here.'' Lucy said as she looked at her watch. Logan and Lucy skipped last period to talk about Carlos.

Logan nodded and swung his backpack over his shoulder. Lucy did the same and they left the janitors closet. Lucy playfully pushed him against the wall and Logan shoved her back. Laughing, the two siblings made their way towards there locker. They stopped talking and laughing when they saw the scene in front of them. Carlos was leaning against the lockers, smiling and biting on his lip. James leaned on his hand against the lockers wich was next Carlos' head and he seemed to flirt a little with Carlos. Carlos giggled, causing James to smile. Just when James was about to touch Carlos' cheek Lucy decided to jump in.

"Hey guys!'' Lucy said jumping in front of Carlos, so James couldn't touch him. "What's going on?'' she asked.

James pulled his hand back and pushed himself away from the lockers. "Nothing, just talking.'' Was what he said.

He brought his hands up to Lucy's chin, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at James. He tickled her chin and smiled brightly.

"Is Lucy jealous? Is Lucy in love with James Diamond? Did Lucy fall from the Diamond charm?'' James said in a baby voice.

Logan cupped his mouth to stop the laughter. Poor guy, he had no idea what he just had done. Lucy Mitchell did _not_ appreciate baby talk.

Lucy narrowed her eyes for a second and then punched James in the stomach, causing him to huff and double over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Lucy hooked her leg around James' grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the ground. James groaned softly in pain. Lucy kneeled down next to him. She grabbed James' collar and pulled him up to eye level.

"I do _not_ appreciate baby talk. Understood, _baby cakes?_'' She hissed.

James nodded his head and Lucy let go of his collar. She stood up and stared at her brother and steph-brother who both were doubled over from laughing. Lucy snickered too and offered her hand to James who looked at it for a second.

"Get up.'' She said laughing. James grabbed her hand and Lucy pulled him up.

James was suddenly nose to nose with Lucy and Lucy couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach when she felt James so close. James was about to lean in when Kendall came around the corner.

"Hey Log-" He saw that James was about to kiss Lucy. "Uhh.. what's happening?''

Logan stared in shock at the two. "I have no idea.''

Before James' lips touched hers she snapped out of trance and smacked James across the face. Carlos, Logan and Kendall hissed when they heard the hard slap. Lucy glared at James before storming off. Logan watched her ran out of the school and he couldn't help but think that Lucy _did_ like James, she just wouldn't admit it because Carlos liked him too. Lucy would always put others on the first place. Logan was scared that someday people would use her for that, on the outside she looked like a hardcore rocker but on the inside she was sweet, caring and loving. She just never showed those sides of her very much.

"Are you okay buddy?'' Kendall asked as he walked to James and looked at his now red cheek.

James rubbed his cheek with a slight whine but nodded. "Yeah. Damn that girl plays hard to get.''

Kendall groaned and punched James in the shoulder. "Auch, dude! What the hell?''

"She doesn't like you, man! Let it go. Maybe you should look for a guy.'' Kendall suggested and jerked his head towards Carlos who was gathering his stuff and talking to Logan.

James scrunched his eyebrows up in confussion but then understood. "You mean _Carlos_?'' he whisperd softly.

Kendall nodded and looked over his shoulder at the two steph-brothers. However he kept his eyes on Logan, admiring his beauty. Logan was truely the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Kendall had a slight thing for geeks and Logan looked just adorable. He felt a punch to is shoulder and turned to James.

"Auw! Man what the hell?'' Kendall asked offended.

"You were spacing out while you looked at Logan.'' James said smirking.

"At least I'm willing to admit I like the guy.'' Kendall said softly so Logan didn't hear.

"I _do_ like Carlos, but Lucy is so... me.'' James said with a smile.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He knocked on James head who shrieked.

"NOT THE HAIR!'' He said and ran his hands over his hair.

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "Lucy doesn't like you like _that_. Carlos does. I'd say you should do something about. And quick, I've seen a few guys staring at Carlos like he was a piece of meat.''

That thought made James angry. He didn't know why but he didn't like the thought of Carlos dating other people than him. He heard Kendall laughing and glared at him.

"_What?!_'' He spat.

"Dude, you're so jealous!'' Kendall said laughing.

"Yeah? I saw a guy flirting with Logan at P.E.'' James said with a smile and crossed his arms as he saw the smile disappearing from Kendall's face.

"Dude, that's not funny.'' Kendall growled.

James slung his arm around Kendall's shoulders and together they walked out of the school building to their own cars.

"You better act on it otherwise Logan will be dating someone else.'' With that James climbed into his car and sped off.

Kendall growled again and climbed into his car and took off.

* * *

Lucy was in her room playing the guitar. She didn't notice Logan leaning in her doorway with his arms crossed.

"What was that?'' Logan said, breaking the silence and causing Lucy to look up.

"Hey, Loges.'' She said smiling at her younger brother.

"Don't you 'Hey, Loges' me, young lady.'' Logan said, causing Lucy to raise her eyebrows.

Logan sat down on her bed. "What was that with you and James earlier? And tell the trueth.''

Lucy said, placing the guitar next to her on the bed and ran a hand through her black and red hair.

"Okay, so maybe, just _maybe_, I might have a small thing for James.'' She mumbled.

"You know Carlos likes him, right?'' Logan said.

"Of course I do! That's why I keep denying him. Carlos practically loves the guy already. Me and him wouldn't work out anyway, we're to different.''

Logan nodded, he couldn't help but agree with that. He stood up and patted his sisters shoulder before walking out of her room and into his own room. He fell down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the blonde guy. And maybe, just _maybe_, he was slowly falling in love with Kendall. Logan rolled onto his side and closed his eyes with a sigh. Just maybe.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys like it, for me it's a little... mwaah. Anyways I hope you guys will review, they make me so happy! Anyways since I have vacation, I'll update Cruise Control soon. I think. Maybe. I'm almost positive... ^^'. Oh well, I'll see when I'm in the mood to write a new chapter for CC. Anyways hope you guys liked this and remember, please review! **

**Much love!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 for High School Love **** This has more Jucy in it and a **_**very**_** jealous Carlos! Of course there will be some Kogan here too, don't worry about that **** So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning and sighed deeply. Why did she had that dream about James? Does she really like him? Or is it just a stupid crush thing. She knew Carlos really liked him and she didn't want to spoil it for him. James should give him a fair chance, not her. Lucy threw the blankets off of her and went to the bathroom. She tried to open it but it was closed. She put her ear to the door. She could hear the water from the shower fall and the singing of her step-brother Carlos. She groaned. Other people needed to shower too. She remembered how Carlos freaked on her yesterday when she was in the bathroom way too long so she decided to keep it cool and wait patiently until Carlos was done. Suddenly her mind wandered of to James and what he would look like if he was in the shower. What the-? _Get a hold of yourself, Mitchell._ Lucy thought to herself. No one, _no one_ cracked Lucy Mitchell. Not even James Diamond. Even though James Diamond was tall, hot, sexy, gorgeous, sensitive- oh cut the crap! Lucy groaned again and leaned her head against the door while Carlos continued to sing under the shower. Her day could not get worse. Or maybe it could. Logan came out of his room and he was _very _happy. The goofball obviously dreamed of Kendall last night. Lucy rolled her eyes. Logan was so obvious. Logan smiled and stood next to her while they waited for Carlos to finish. Finally the singing stopped and the water turned off. Lucy perked up so she could go in before Logan could. The door went open and Carlos appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at his step-brother and step-sister.

"The bathroom is now-" Carlos however didn't get to finish his sentence because Lucy speed past him, threw the door close and locked it.

"Free.'' Carlos mumbled. He patted Logan on the shoulder and went to his own room to get dressed.

Logan bonked on the door. "Don't take to long!'' He yelled at his sister.

"I won't!'' Lucy shouted back.

"Five minutes!''

"Ten!''

Logan groaned but nodded. "Deal.''

Ten minutes went by and the bathroom door went open and Lucy walked out. She bowed to Logan and Logan rolled his eyes with a smile.

"The bathroom is all yours, your majesty.'' She said.

Logan laughed and bowed back before walking to the bathroom. "Why thank you my lady.''

He then closed the door and Lucy walked laughing back to her own room to get dressed.

Five minutes later Logan sped out of the douche and into his room to get dressed. He then sped downstairs where his mom, Carlos' Dad, Carlos and Lucy were having breakfast. He took a seat next to Carlos and made his own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He took a bite and chatted with his family. Twenty minutes later it was time to go to school. Logan and Carlos were pretty excited, Lucy was the only one who wasn't so excited. She planned on telling James to skip her and just go for Carlos but for some reason it didn't feel right. It felt like she was…. Jealous but the thought of James and Carlos dating. Then again, if she'd started dating James, Carlos would be heartbroken and lock himself up in his room. He would only come out to eat and he would only talk to Logan. She didn't want that to happen again after, Beau happened. Beau pretended he liked Carlos and dated him so he could be closer to Lucy. When Beau learned when Lucy liked in a person he dumped Carlos' butt and asked Lucy out. Lucy freaked out on him and chased him away, threatening to chuck his balls off. Carlos was still partly hurt by Lucy and wouldn't talk to her for weeks. Lucy felt guilty and literally tried everything to make it right with him but he just wouldn't have it. A few weeks later Carlos came to her and said he was sorry for acting so stupid. Lucy forgave him and understood how he felt. They hugged and everything was fine the next day. It was just in that time everyone was worried about Carlos and she didn't want it to happen again. Lucy climbed out of the car when Carlos had parked out school and walked behind the two chattering boys who were walking towards the school building. Not to Lucy's surprise, James and Kendall were waiting in front of the main entrance. James and Kendall smiled when they saw the three approach them. Logan skipped happily forward to Kendall.

"Hey!'' Logan chirped cheerfully.

Kendall laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey.''

The two walked in to the school building together.

Lucy walked next to Carlos as she saw James approach them but his eyes were fixed on her. She sighed and shifted the backpack on her back.

"Lucy,'' James grinned. "Do you need some help with your backpack?''

Lucy rolled her eyes irritated. "No,'' she spat. "I do not.''

She turned towards Carlos who were watching the two. She nudged Carlos' forward.

"But Carlos does!'' She said smiling. "Have fun!'' She winked and walked into the school building.

James turned to Carlos and smelt his million dollar smile. "You want some help?''

Carlos smiled but blushed. "Uhh, no thanks I got it.''

"Awh, C'mon Carlos.'' James said with a slight whine in his voice. "Let me help you. Please?'' James put his best puppy look on.

_Aahh, darn it!_ Carlos thought. He smiled and took the backpack off of his back. "Sure.'' He said and smiled.

James smiled back and slung Carlos' backpack over his shoulder. Together the two walked into the school building.

"So are you getting used to this life here?'' James asked.

James saw that a few guys stared at Carlos hungrily and licked their lips. James didn't even like it one bit. He casually slid one arm around Carlos' waist and hold him tightly against him.

Carlos blushed. James was jealous of those guys? Those guys weren't as far as pretty as he was. Yet he liked it so he leaned into James side and told him all about his life in Minnesota and how he liked it here.

"You and Kendall are the only friends we've made, though.'' Carlos said as they reached his locker and opened it.

James handed over Carlos' backpack and Carlos' put some books in his locker that he didn't need until later today.

James leaned against the lockers and smiled at him. "So you wanna grab lunch together at lunch time?''

Carlos looked up and let the book he had in his hands fall to the ground.

"Oh.'' He said and bent to pick it up. James bent down too and their hands brushed.

They looked at each other. James smiled sweetly at Carlos and Carlos flushed bright red.

They both stood straight up again and James give Carlos the book. Carlos took it with a grateful smile and put it in his locker. He closed his locker and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. He smiled at James.

"Sure, I would love that.'' Carlos said. James smiled brightly.

"Great, see you at lunch time then. I'll be at your class to pick you up.'' James winked and then left.

Carlos sighed dreamily and leaned against his locker until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, stop daydreaming, we have to go to our class!'' Logan said and pulled Carlos with him to their first class.

At lunch time Carlos frowned when he didn't see James anywhere, so he decided to go look for him. He walked into the cafeteria and saw James and Lucy sitting at a table laughing and talking together. It looked like they were… flirting. Carlos clenched his hands and he felt his blood boil as he walked towards James' and Lucy's table.

"Hey!'' he shouted gaining their attention.

Carlos glared at James.

"Thanks for picking me up after class, _James_.'' Carlos spat his name. "I thought you and I were going to get lunch _together_.''

James looked at Carlos slightly in fear and tried to say something but he couldn't. Carlos saw a guy walked by. He grabbed his wrist and pulled the guy towards him. He grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. James stared at him, eyes and mouth wide in shock. Lucy just covered her face and shook her head. Carlos did the dumbest things when he was jealous. Carlos broke the kiss with the stranger and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey.'' Carlos said with a flirty tone. "My name's Carlos.''

The stranger smiled back. "The names Dak Zevon.''

"Wanna grab lunch together?'' Carlos asked him and eyes James who was still staring at him.

Dak smiled and nodded. "Sure I would love to.'' They walked to the line together to get food. "That was one hell of a kiss by the way.''

James couldn't help but clench his fists and felt his blood boil as Dak said that. _No one_ could say that about Carlos. _No one_. Except for _him_.

James just shook his head and he and Lucy picked up their conversation again. A few minutes later Kendall and Logan sat by them and they glanced at Carlos and his new friend as they fed each other and acted all cute. Kendall and Logan turned towards James and Lucy with questioning looks.

"Carlos randomly kissed that guy and I think they're together… I guess.'' Lucy explained.

"But that's _Dak Zevon_!'' Kendall said. "He's the biggest heartbreaker in school!''

Lucy's and Logan's eyes widened as they shared a knowing look.

Kendall looked at James. "Why didn't you stop him?''

James just shrugged. "I don't decide who he can and can't date.''

Logan looked slightly annoyed at James. "You could've warned him.''

James felt guilt was over him and stared at the table. He looked up and saw Carlos and Dak sharing an eskimo kiss. Carlos looked at James and smiled meanly at him. James suddenly felt the urge to run over grab Carlos and kiss him right in front of Dak. Right in front of Lucy. Right in front of _everyone_. And you know what? He did. He walked over to Carlos table and pulled Carlos out of the chair.

"Dude! What the-" Carlos tried to say but he was cut off by James' lips. Carlos closed his eyes and kissed James back, wrapping his arms around James' neck.

"Woah.'' Kendall whispered.

"Dang… that guy got nerve…'' Logan whispered.

Lucy just felt jealousy boil inside of her but she knew it was better this way.

Carlos and James pulled apart, both breathing hard. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"What was that?'' Carlos giggled.

James smiled and ran his hand over Carlos' cheek. "Me showing you, that I want you to take you on a date.''

Carlos bit his lower lip grinning. "I would love too.'' He whispered.

"Um, excuse me.'' Dak said and stood up.

"You think you can just walk up here and take my date away from me?''

James rolled his eyes irritated. "Dude, you would've dumped him in about 2 days!''

Carlos looked at James with confusion in his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Dak's a player, Carlitos.''

Carlos eyes widened and he glared at Dak. "You think you could just use me as one of your boytoys?! Forget it Zevon. You're a sad man!''

Carlos grabbed James' hand and they walked away, back to the table were Kendall, Logan and Lucy were sitting.

Kendall and Logan didn't pay attention to them when they sat down, they just kept gazing in each others eyes with a goofy smile and they rested their heads in the palm of their hands.

James had his arm wrapped around Carlos' shoulder. "What's going on with these two goofballs?''

Lucy faked a smile on her face. "They asked each other at the same time out when they saw you and Carlos making out with each other in the middle of the cafeteria.''

James and Carlos laughed and shook their heads. Carlos looked at James and James stared back at him.

"You're beautiful, Carlos.'' James whispered as he ran a hand through the black strands.

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes at the touch. He grinned and his eyes sparkled as he realized he was gonna date _The James Diamond_. Dang. His day couldn't get better.

Lucy sat down next to Dak in Math. Dak glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey, you're Lucy Mitchell right?'' Dak asked her.

Lucy looked at Dak softly smiled. "Yeah, yeah that's me.''

Dak leaned towards her and Lucy leaned closer to hear him better.

"Look, I know you have a thing for Diamond, and I have a thing for Carlos. So how about we break them up and then we'll get our guys?'' Dak whispered in her ear.

Lucy leaned back and was doubting. "I don't know Dak… Carlos is my step-brother. And I love him.''

"I know, but don't you want James?''

"… Yes.''

"Then just do as I say and before you know it you'll have James and I'll have Carlos. Deal?''

Lucy thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. "Deal.''

Carlos giggled as James rubbed his nose against the Latino's cheek. "Jamie!'' Carlos giggled. "That tickles!''

James chuckled and kissed the Latino's cheek. "Its supposed too. I wanted to make you smile.''

Carlos smiled brightly and rubbed his nose against James'. "Awwh, aren't you sweet.''

James just smiled and kissed his nose. He leaned in to kiss the shorter boy but Carlos stopped him.

"I think we should get to know each other a little better before we act like a crazy couple.'' Carlos whispered softly.

James smiled in understanding and ruffled the other's hair. "I get it, my Carlitos. Don't worry. How about I take you out tomorrow night and then we'll get to know each other?''

Carlos giggled. "Are you asking me out?''

James grin widened. "You bet your sweet ass I am.''

Carlos smiled and looked into the garden, watching Kendall and Logan chasing each other with super soakers. Both were completely wet but it was warm out, even though it was evening. Kendall laughed loudly as Logan hit him in the chest and then Kendall soaked Logan head to toe.

"Kendall!'' The smaller boy squeaked.

Kendall laughed and walked towards him, pulling him in a hug. They didn't mind since both were wet. Logan snuggled closely against Kendall.

"Hey Logie?'' Kendall whispered. Logan looked up at him.

"Yes, Kendall?''

"Should we go out tomorrow night? Maybe we can do a dubble date with James and Carlos. Then we all could get to know each other better.''

Logan beamed up at Kendall. "I would love that!'' he said, smiling brightly.

Kendall and Logan hopped over to James and Carlos and explained their idea. James and Carlos agreed with glee. Their conversation ended up in Kendall and Logan trying to soak James and Carlos and vice versa.

Lucy sat at her desk and looked outside, watching the guys chase each other. She felt jealousy boil when James tackled Carlos down and started tickling him. She couldn't help but wish that it was her who James was tickling and who had a date with him. Lucy hoped that Dak's plan worked. She felt sorry for Carlos but she now realized she wanted to be with James. And she knew deep down James still liked her. He had too.

"Today was fun, Logie.'' Kendall said smiling, as they hold each other's hands. Kendall's and James' mom were here to pick him up.

Logan smiled and let out a giggle. "Yeah, it was. Can't wait for date night.''

Kendall grinned widely. He leaned forward and kissed Logan on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Logie.''

"See you tomorrow, Kendall.'' Logan let go of his hands and Kendall walked to his mother. He turned to Logan and waved before he climbed into the car. His mother climbed into the driver's seat and took off. Logan looked to his right and saw Carlos and James in a tight hug, neither seemed to wanna let go.

"I'll miss you, Jamie.'' Carlos said as he tried to snuggle deeper into James' muscular chest.

"I know Carlitos, but we'll see each other tomorrow on school and tomorrow evening we'll have our dubble date.'' James said.

Carlos looked up, resting his chin on James' chest and smiled brightly. "I'm very excited!''

James smiled back. "Me too, Carlitos. Me too.''

James gave his nose a kiss and then walked to his mom's car. Before he got in he blew a kiss to Carlos who pretended that he catched it. James smiled one more time before he got in and his mom took off.

Lucy was again watching from her room and her heart soared when she saw how happy Carlos and James were. But she wanted to be with James, he fell in love with her first. So she would make sure James would pick her over him. She felt sorry for her step-brother, but it was better this way.

She walked to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. When the person didn't pick up at first she waited five seconds and then tried to call him again. She waited patiently. This time the person picked up the phone.

"Dak? Hey its Lucy. Yes I know when they have their date. Their dubble date. Yep. I know what to do. Lets just hope your plan works.''

She hung up and sat down on her bed. Suddenly she didn't want to do it anymore. Carlos would hate her and he would again not come out of his bedroom for months and only talk to Logan. Not only that but Logan would hate her too. Plus Carlos' dad and mom would be very disappointed in her. She sighed deeply and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Was it worth everything?

* * *

**Bam bem BOOM! Jarlos and Kogan happened and their first date is coming up! *Squeal* But what are Lucy and Dak planning? And will go through with it? Stay tuned!**

**Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked out of her bedroom yawning and scratching her hair. When she approached the bathroom she heard a cheery voice sing and the water from the shower run. She sighed and leaned against the door. Carlos was showering and he was singing. That meant he was happy. He would only sing under the shower when he was happy. Lucy bit her lip as she remember today was Carlos and James' double date with Logan and Kendall. Tonight she would steal James away from Carlos. She was nervous. She knew that once Carlos' heart gets broken, he would lock himself away in his room and wouldn't come out. Not even to eat and that meant a lot to Carlos. He wouldn't talk to anyone when except for Logan. Logan and Lucy experienced it one time when Carlos was dating a guy named Beau. Carlos love Beau and he thought Beau loved him back but Beau just dated him to get closer to Lucy. When Beau asked Lucy out right in front of Carlos' nose he collapsed. He ran the whole way home and locked himself up in his room. That lasted for almost two weeks. Joanna and Carlos' dad were worried about him because he wouldn't come out. He would only let Logan in and would only eat when Logan would bring it. Lucy had freaked on Beau and even slapped him in the face, still Carlos blamed here too. She tried multiply times to get him to talk to her but Logan always shoke his head and told her to wait until Carlos came to her. Eventually, two weeks later, Carlos came out and talked to Lucy first. He said he was sorry that he blamed her too and that she couldn't have known. Everything was fine again since that day. Lucy sighed deeply as she remembered how broken Carlos was. She never wanted to experience that again. Yet, here she was, trying to break him and his boyriend up. Logan came out of his room and Lucy snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey.'' Logan greeted his sister. "Carlos' still showering?''

"Yep.'' Lucy replied. "and singing.'' She added chuckling.

Logan laughed. "He must look really forward to tonight.''

"And you?'' Lucy asked curiously.

"I am too. I would love to get to know Kendall better.'' Logan said with a smile.

Lucy chuckled and walked towards her room. "I gotta pack something for school real quick. You can use the shower when Carlos is done. I'll wait.''

She walked into her room and searched for a paper. It was a paper with ideas to break up Carlos and James. She needed to show it to Dak, maybe he could add some ideas as well.

"Oh.'' Logan said but he followed her. "I can help.''

Logan started searching with her but Lucy jumped up. "No I can do it.''

Logan just chuckled. "Let me help you, Luce.''

Lucy bit her lip and searched more frantically. If Logan would find it before her she would be dead.

Logan picked up a piece of paper of the ground. He chuckled. His sister could be so messy sometimes. He turned it around and read it. His blood froze and he shivered. These were ideas to break up Carlos and James. What was his sister doing with this? Logan looked at his sister that was still searching for something. Suddenly it hit Logan. She was looking for this. He wasn't supposed to find it. He suddenly felt his blood boil.

"What is this?!'' Logan spat.

Lucy turned around shocked at the tone her brother used. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Logan had found the paper.

"Nothing!'' Lucy yelled and lunged towards Logan.

Logan kept the paper out of her reach. He glared at his sister. He was just so... so _mad_. He listened carefully but the water was still running and Carlos was still singing.

"Oh really? Because according to me it looks like these are ideas to break Carlos and James up.'' Logan said and pushed Lucy away.

Lucy stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. She looked guilty at her brother. "Logan... I'm sorry, but Dak-''

"_Dak?!_'' Logan seethed. He then took a deep breath. "I'm willing to forgive you. But you're going to stop this plan and stay the fuck away from Dak.''

"Logan...''

"It's our stepbrother Lucy! You can't do this! He finally found happiness! Did you forget what happened the last time his heart got broken!?'' Logan shouted.

"No!'' Lucy shouted back. "Of course not!''

"Well then!'' Logan said. "You're staying away from Dak, and from us tonight.''

Logan ripped the paper in half and ripped it again. He threw the ripped paper into the trashcan. He gave Lucy one more look and then walked back to the bathroom again. Carlos just walked out and smiled cheerily at his stepbrother. Logan managed to smile back before he skipped into the bathroom. He was furious at Lucy right now. How could she do this to her own stepbrother? Hell, Logan considered Carlos as a real brother. They were family for god sake. You just didn't betray your own family for your own good. You just didn't.

* * *

Carlos parked the car in front of school and Logan and Lucy hopped out of the car. Lucy was mad Logan now too. She would continue her plan, the thing was that Logan just wouldn't have to know. If he didn't know, the plan could continue. She would talk to Dak later in class and explain the situation. Logan watched Lucy walk into the building. He had a weird feeling she would still go to Dak and continue their plan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Kendall.

"You nervous for tonight?'' Kendall asked smiling as he and Logan started to walk towards the building.

"Nah, everything will be perfect.'' Logan said. _As long as Lucy stays away from us that is_, Logan thought bitterly.

He watched over his shoulder and smiled when James had an arm around Carlos' shoulders while he guided him to the building. Carlos was giggling and biting his lip while he listened to James. Logan smiled brighter. He hadn't seen Carlos so happy since a long time. He was glad he found someone like James. Carlos deserved a nice boyfriend and he himself liked James. Logan didn't like Beau because he knew something was off about him. And it turned out he was right too. He was after Lucy all along. Carlos was so broken. Logan shook his head. That was the past. This is now. He had a good feeling about James. James liked Carlos very much too. He wouldn't hurt Carlos, Logan just knew it. He heard a chuckle coming from next to him. Logan turned his head to look at Kendall.

"What are you thinking about?'' Kendall asked as he walked with Logan to Logan's locker.

"Nothing.'' Logan sighed. "I just hope James doesn't have the tention to break Carlos' heart.''

"James would never do that.'' Kendall insisted. "Why so insecure?''

Logan sighed and took his books out of his locker. He closed his locker and leaned against it.

"One time, Carlos was dating a boy named Beau. He was so happy and cheery all the time. He loved Beau and Beau loved him too, or so he thought. It turned out Beau just used Carlos to get closer to Lucy. One day he asked Lucy out right in front of his nose. Carlos was heartbroken.'' Logan explained.

Kendall breathed angrily. "What a douche.''

Logan nodded. "Carlos didn't leave his room for two weeks. He wouldn't come out to eat. He wouldn't talk to someone unless it was me. That went on for like... two weeks. After that he finally came out and told us he was over it. But... I just never wanna see him like that again. It just hurts. Carlos might be my stepbrother but I see him as a real brother.'' Logan said.

Kendall smiled and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I understand how you feel. I have a little sister. If one day a douche bag breaks her heart, I'll knock him down.''

Logan chuckled. "I could see you do that.''

Kendall smiled. "But, I know the feeling. It must've been hard to see Carlos so broken and fragile like that.''

Logan nodded. "It was.''

The bell ring and Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. "C'mon. Let's hurry to class''.

Logan laughed when Kendall pulled him with him. The two bumped into someone. Kendall looked down and saw that he had knocked and blonde girl to the ground.

"Oops!'' He said and helped the poor girl up. "Sorry, Jo. I wasn't watching where I was going.''

Jo giggled and blushed a little. "That's fine Kendall.''

"Oh, Jo. This is my date for tonight, Logan. Logan, this is my ex-girlfriend Jo.'' Kendall explained.

Jo smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hey, nice to meet you.''

Logan smiled too and shook her hand. "Likewise.''

"So where are you two going?'' Jo asked and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, we're going on a double date. With James and Carlos. Carlos is Logan's stepbrother. We're going to that new French restaurant. I think it's called.. Chez Magnifique.'' Kendall said happily.

Jo nodded and smiles. "Sounds great! Have fun you two and James and Carlos too. I have to go now, I'm late.''

She waved bye. "Bye, Kendall. Bye, Logan. Nice meeting you!''

"Nice meeting you too.'' Logan called after her and waved back. He then turned to Kendall.

"She seems nice.'' Logan said with a smile.

"She is trust me.'' Kendall chuckled.

Logan glanced at his watch and gasped. "Class already started! Come on hurry!''

* * *

Lucy sat down in her English class. Dak sat down next to her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Jo figured out where their date is and told me all the info we needed.'' Dak said smiling.

Lucy frowned. "Who's Jo?''

"Oh.'' Dak said. "Jo is Kendall's ex-girlfriend. She's still bitter about the fact Kendall dumped her and came out gay afterwards.''

"I understand it. That must be hard.'' Lucy admitted.

"Oh well.'' Dak shrugged. "But you're still in for tonight's plan right?''

Lucy sighed. The closer it the evening would come, the more Lucy wanted to step out of this plan. She nodded anyway.

"Of course I'm in.'' She said and tried her best to smile.

"Great.'' Dak said. "Okay, so this is the plan''

Dak leaned closer to her and whispered the whole plan in her ear. Lucy nodded afterwards and the two focussed on the lesson. Lucy felt very nervous. Dak's plan was mean and she doubted that after she stole James from Carlos, Carlos would go running into Dak's arms. Carlos would rather run into his bed and never come out of it again. Lucy sighed and rubbed her head. She had to do this, but since Logan was onto something he was going to keep an eye on her. So she needed to be very careful.

* * *

Lucy walked into the cafeteria and saw her two brothers sitting at one table with Kendall and Dak. Lucy smiled a small smile and walked towards them.

"Hey.'' She greeted them and sat down next to Logan.

"Hey Luce,'' Kendall and James greeted.

"What kind of fun things are you doing tonight?'' Carlos wondered.

"Oh.'' Lucy said as she grabbed her lunch. "I'm actually going out tonight.''

Logan narrowed his eyes but the rest seemed interested.

"Ooeeeh. With who?'' Carlos asked excitedly.

"Dak.'' Lucy said like she didn't care and took a bite of her apple.

"Where are you two heading?'' James asked curiously.

"Chez Magnifique.'' Lucy answered uninterested.

"What a coincidence!'' Kendall said smiling. "We're going there too.''

"Oh.'' Lucy said and smiled. "Funny.''

"Yes,'' Logan spat and glared at Lucy. "VERY coincidental.''

Lucy just shot Logan a challenging look. Logan growled and clenched his fists. Lucy was still going on with her plan, even when Logan told her not too. She wouldn't get away witht his so easily. Logan wouldn't let her.

* * *

Logan sighed as he threw his books in his locker he didn't need anymore for the day. He was so frustrated. Lucy was going out with Dak to the same place where they were going. It was all planed. Though, Logan didn't understand how Lucy knew where they were going. He nor Carlos ever told her. And Kendall and James hadn't talked to her except for lunch. He bit his lip as he closed his locker and leaned against it. He tried to figure out how Lucy knew. Suddenly he remember that Kendall told his ex-girlfriend Jo where they were going. Logan's eyes widened. He already thought it was strange because she was pushing so on. She must've told Dak or Lucy. Logan growled. He saw Lucy walking by and harshly grabbed her wrist. Lucy yelped as Logan pulled her to the corner of the hallway.

"Ow!'' Lucy said. "What?!''

"Why are you doing this?'' Logan demanded.

"I just... I like James okay?!'' Lucy said frustrated.

"We could've just talked about it, not being sneaky and backstabbing like you are now.'' Logan spat.

"You don't understand.'' Lucy groaned.

"I understand perfectly. Lucy. What's more important? A stupid good looking guy or your own stepbrother?!'' Logan asked.

Lucy was silent for awhile and looked at the ground. "My brother.'' She whispered.

"Well then. And does him being hurt make you proud? Or happy?'' Logan asked and put her hands on his sister's shoulders.

Lucy's head shot up and her eyes were burning. "NO! Of course not!''

"Then stop whatever you're doing because you're gonna hurt him. You don't want that right?'' Logan whispered softly.

Lucy looked to the ground again and shook her head. Logan smiled small.

"So you're going to stop with this plan and stay away from Dak?'' Logan asked her.

Lucy nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Yes Logan.'' She whispered.

Logan smiled. "Good.'' He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Lucy groaned playfully and pushed him away. "Stop being so brotherly!'' She laughed.

Logan chuckled. "I love you Luce.''

Lucy smiled. "Love you too, Logan.''

Logan grinned and walked away to his class. Lucy's smile faltered. She hated lying to Logan. Because she wasn't going to stop. Logan would find out about that tonight. He would be very disappointed in her, she knew that. But it felt like she had to do this. She wanted James to be hers. Not Carlos'. She felt bad that she was doing this to her stepbrother but she had no other choice. Besides, she didn't think Dak would let her cancel this whole plane. Dak was determinated to go through to the end. Dak looked like a person who would threathen others to do something or continue. Or blackmailing. Lucy and rubbed her head. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Kendall said down next to Logan in PE.

"What was up with you and Lucy?'' He asked softly.

Logan turned his head and smiled small. "Nothing. Honestly, just some brother sister things.''

Kendall nodded his and looked worried. "Okay... everything okay between you two now?''

Logan smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah.'' He paused then continued. "I told her to cancel her date for tonight.''

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Why?''

Logan frowned. "Well... you said it yourself. It's Dak. And according to you he's the biggest heartbreaker in school. I just don't want her to get hurt. And that she was going to the same restaurant as us...''

Kenall suddenly laughed. "I get it. You just wanted it to be us four tonight and didn't want your sister around.''

Logan frowned and stomped Kendall.

"Ow...'' Kendall said and rubbed his arm.

"That's what you get. I'm serious. I don't want her around that Dak person...'' Logan said and crossed his arms.

Kendall chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry. If she's a smart girl she'll stay away from him. Don't worry about it. Lucy's a big girl, Logan.''

Logan sighed and nodded. "I know. Sometimes I miss the times where she needed me as her 'Big Protector'.'' He pouted. "I don't want her growing up.''

Kendall chuckled. "You sound like a parent.''

Logan looked at him and raised an eyebrow at Kendall's smug face. He brought his fist back and stomped his shoulder.

"OW!''

* * *

Lucy took her things out of her locker and but them in het bag. She hummed a song and closed her locker. Dak appeared next to her and smiled. Lucy smiled back. Neither knew that Logan stopped walking to watch them closely.

"You're still in for tonight right?'' Dak asked with a smile.

Lucy smile too. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?''

"Great. Their getting picked up at seven right?'' Dak asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Pick me up at 7:30pm. I think they'll be gone around that time.''

Dak nodded. "Sure. This just has too work.'' He winked at Lucy, then left.

"What has to work?''

Lucy twirled around in shock and saw Logan standing there with crossed arms.

"N-Nothing!'' Lucy stuttered.

Logan sighed. "I thought I told you to stay away from him?''

Lucy began to grow annoyed. "I'm not a little girl anymore Logan! I can take care of my own business and you have nothing to do with that!''

"Are you still going out with him tonight?'' Logan wanted to know.

"Yes!'' Lucy shouted. "And I don't care WHAT you think! I don't need you always around to protect me! I'm not a little girl anymore!''

Logan sighed. "I know. I'm just used to the times when you were little that you needed me around when you had problems.''

"I can't be a little girl forever Logan. I'm growing up and you need to accept that." Lucy whispered.

Logan sighed and then smiled. "I know.''

He gave Lucy a hug and then walked outside. Lucy bit her lip and leaned against her locker sadly. Logan had so much faith in her and she knew that Carlos had too. She was betraying her own brother... even though Carlos wasn't her real brother. She couldn't do this. She wasn't going to do this. James wasn't worth losing Carlos. She had to stop Dak too. She smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

"Hey!'' Lucy looked up to see Carlos standing there. "Are you coming?''

Lucy nodded and walked with Carlos outside. "You were thinking pretty deeply. What were you thinking about?''

Lucy stopped walking to look at Carlos. She smiled. "Nothing important. I'm just glad you're my stepbrother. I love you Carlos.''

She threw her arms around him in and big hug. Carlos looked confused but laughed.

"I love you too Luce.''

They continued walking to Carlos' car where Logan was waiting while tapping his foot.

"Finally! What took you guys so long!'' Logan complained.

Lucy and Carlos shared a glance and then looked at Logan with bright smiles.

"TICKLE FIGHT!'' Carlos and Lucy yelled and jumped right on top off Logan, tickling him with all their might. Logan squirmed around, trying to get away from his sister and stepbrother.

One thing was for sure, no one had such a close band than those three.

* * *

**Oh my god. Updating took me awhile! Ugh. I had this chapter and the next already done on the laptop we took to France and saved them to the flashdrive I had with me. Stupid me, didn't make any backups and on the last week of vacation the flashfrive broke, which resulted in me losing those two chapters. So I had to write this chapter all over again. I was starting college this first year so I was kinda busy but I FINALLY found time to rewrite this chapter. It's a lot different then the first one I wrote but I like this one actually better. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Much love xoxo!**


End file.
